Chance Meeting
by radioactivesunflower
Summary: It's been five years since Kurt and Blaine have seen each other. They meet by random chance, when Blaine shows up for his first client as a Prostitute. Prostitute!Blaine No longer a one shot, going to be a full story.
1. Chance Meeting

**This is my first published Klaine on It's an one shot of now, but I am thinking about having it become more. **

**Review are like my crack and I love you all for ever.**

* * *

><p>Blaine wondered what his life had become; he never thought he was going to end up here, selling his body so that he could eat. He thought he would have a record deal by now, traveling from city to city, singing for fans. He thought he would have the life, this was not what he had planned.<p>

Yet here he was, in the lift going up to the hotel room where he would meet his first client. His hands were shaking, so he tucked them into his jeans and hoped they would stop. The lift binged and he exited it taking a left. Walking down the hallways as slow as he could, but he got to room 305 faster than he wanted to. His client was already in there; he just stood there for a moment, looking at the key card, then used it to open the door.

The lamp was already on and the man was sitting on the bed, looking out the window. He had not seen Blaine walk in yet, so he was able to study the man that he was supposed to be sleeping with. He had long legs, crossed, covered in skin tight jeans, and were those McQueen boots? Blaine must have made some type of noise because the man turned around startled. Blaine's heart dropped - it was Kurt from Ohio. His best friend that he had been in love with, but always too scared to make a move on, and before he was finally able to, Kurt had been swept up by Jeff.

Kurt could not believe his eyes, it was Blaine, Blaine Warbler right in front of him, after all these years. He had to sit back on the bed, because his knees felt weak. "What are you doing here Blaine?"

Blaine moved and sat on the bed, he was still in shock because - this was really Kurt. "I… I am hired to be here" He said, wincing. There had to be a better way to have put it, but his mind was not working. Kurt swallowed hard and looked at him. "You mean… you're the… Prostitute?" All Blaine could do was nod.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, he could not believe this, the one time he paid for sex he didn't think it was going to end up this way. When he had called the company, and told them what type he was looking for, he had described someone like Blaine, and he had gotten Blaine! What in the world was the boy he had loved all his high school years doing here? "Why?" It was the only thing that he was able to think of saying.

Blaine looked down at his hands; he had not seen Kurt in two years. He had left for New York and he was still suck in Lima. They had tried to talk but over time they lost touch with each other. "I need money, I have none, and I need to eat." Kurt just looked at him. "Blaine, that is no reason to become a prostitute!"

Blaine glared at him, feeling angry. Who was Kurt to tell him what he could and could not do after walking out on his life? "I need the money okay, I can't find work, I have to go to school! And you are the one that called for a prostitute!" They both went silent at that. Kurt had started picking at the bed covers. "Why did you call for one anyway?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine's question and shrugged his shoulders. "I have been really busy with school, and a new internship at a fashion studio. Santana said I need to get laid, and I didn't want to go to the bar and have a one night stand... And I knew what type I wanted so I just had to tell them..." He broke off, he didn't mean to say the last part and hoped Blaine didn't pick up on it. But Blaine did. "Are you saying you asked for me?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt snorted at the comment. "Don't let it go to your head!" And just like that, it was like no time was lost and they were still best friend. Kurt looked up at Blaine and felt his heart stop. He was looking good, hair was ungelled and curly, a tight white shirt and jacket with jeans was all he was wearing, but they fit him like a glove. He looked very good, Kurt licked his lips and looked back down. "But yes, I asked for your type."

Blaine felt the air in the room change, it seemed to stop. There was a big change coming - and he knew it. "Why?" He asked. Kurt looked up again and right into his eyes as he spoke. "Because I wanted you." He answered truthfully. In a flash Blaine was standing in front of Kurt and bent his head, crashing their lips together.

At last, he was able to taste Kurt, and he tasted better than he ever dreamed. Kurt opened his lips under Blaine's, allowing Blaine to slip his tongue in and rub it against Kurt's. They both let out a groan, Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and fell back against the bed, pulling him with him. The kiss started to get dirtier and harder, Kurt was already hard in his jeans and pushed his hips against Blaine's.

Blaine broke the kiss and groaned into Kurt's neck as he grinded his own hard-on into Kurt's. Kurt started to pull at Blaine's shirt, lifting his arms and Kurt was able to slip it off and throw it on the floor. Blaine looked down at Kurt and started to undo the many buttons on his shirt. Once he got that shirt off, he saw there was another one, plus an undershirt. "You always liked the layers" He commented once he had Kurt shirtless. In answer Kurt ran his hands up Blaine chest, grazing his nipples, making him shutter, up to his shoulders, using them to pull him into another kiss.

Kurt wrapped one leg around Blaine's waist and rocked his hips up while shoving his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine reached around Kurt and pulled him up to meet him, their bare chest touching. Both men shivered at the touch and kissed harder. Kurt was now bucking in Blaine's lap as Blaine worked his mouth down the smoothness of Kurt's neck. Blaine bit down hard on the spot where the neck and shoulder met and Kurt let out a loud mew, god Blaine wanted to hear that noise again. He pulled away, making Kurt whimper at the lack of heat. Yet once Kurt saw Blaine started working on the button of his jeans, he got the idea. Slipping Blaine out of his, he unbuttoned his own as well.

Once all the men's clothes had been shed, they came together with a moan. Blaine was once again on top of Kurt. He had opened his legs so Blaine could fit in-between them. Their bare rock hard cocks touched and Kurt ran his nails down Blaine's back. God this felt amazing, they started to move their hips together, Blaine pushing down and Kurt pushing his up. Blaine moved his lips down to Kurt's chest, licking over the other man's nipples, causing him to buck his hips and mew again.

" God, the noises you make" Blaine whispered into his skin as his lips trailed down Kurt's body, Kurt gripping onto Blaine's curls and biting his lip as he moaned. Blaine kissed one hip bone, then the other, nipping lightly at them. Then he moved lower, pulling one of Kurt's thighs up and over his shoulder, rubbing his cheek against the harden flesh of Kurt's member, kissing his inner thigh.

Kurt whined when Blaine lowered his head more but didn't touch his cock. What was he going to do? Kurt grip on Blaine's hair tightened and his back arched off the bed as Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's puckered hole. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god", was all Kurt could chant as Blaine licked over the hole, over and over again. God it felt amazing, he bucked his hips as Blaine added a finger. It slipped in with ease as he was loosened by the tongue. Kurt could not handle it any more, he tugged at Blaine's hair, making him come back to be face to face with him. "Fuck me" Kurt said in a raspy voice, all Blaine could do is nod and reach over for the lube on the night table.

He slicked up his fingers and warmed it before placing two fingers inside Kurt. God he was so tight, he could not wait, he needed to be inside him soon. Blaine added another finger and prepped him as fast as he could. Kurt gripped at his shoulders and bucked down against the fingers as he growled. "Now" Blaine removed his fingers, and slipped on the condom and lubed himself up.

He flipped Kurt onto his hands and knees and entered without warning. Kurt let out a scream and moved his hips back against Blaine. Blaine rested his head against Kurts shoulders as he waited for a moment. God it felt amazing, he never wanted to leave. He leaned back and gripped Kurts hips. He pulled out and thrusts back in as hard and fast as he could. The room filled with moans and grunts of the two men, it only took a few thrust against Kurts pleasure nub and he was coming all over the sheets with a scream, clutching the pillow. One more thrust that knocked the bed against the wall and Blaine came harder than he had ever in this life.

He pulled out and threw the condom somewhere, he was not sure where exactly, his whole body was lax from coming so hard. He looked over at Kurt to see that the other man was already asleep. Blaine rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight, and started to slip into sleep as well. They could talk when they woke.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, its a rushed ending. <strong>

**Still let me know what you think! R&R~**


	2. Missed Chances

**AN: I have desided to make this no longer an one shot, but a full on story. The chapters will be longer then this, but I wanted to get something out. I work full time and go to school, so the updates might be all over the place. I will try my hardest to have them up every two weeks! I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed , alerted and liked this story! You made me cry happy tears!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke to the sun streaming in through the window, feeling safe and warm. He closed his eyes and snuggled back into the warmth. It took a few moments for his still sleeping brain to remember everything that happened last night. As his memory came back he also became more aware of his surroundings, how the warmth that he had snuggle up against was in fact Blaine freaking Anderson. His old best friend, what in the world had he gotten himself into? Part of him was still feeling the shock of seeing Blaine when he had opened that door and came in. God it felt right being in his arms. They were both on their sides facing the window, Blaine's front pressed against Kurt's back. The arm around Kurt's waist tightened as Blaine let out a groan as he started to wake up. Slowly the memory of last night came back to Blaine just like to Kurt.<p>

Both boys laid there in the bed, not moving and letting their mind work. Kurt was the first to move. He rolled over onto his other side facing Blaine - and couldn't help but smile at how Blaine's curls had come free of his gel and were a wild mass around his head. Before he could stop himself he reached up and brushed some of the curls behind Blaine's ear. Blaine leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment, opening them again to gaze at Kurt. Kurt could feel his cheeks start to redden under the stare; he lowered his hand and cleared his throat. "Morning" he said, and then winced at the fact all he could come up with to say was 'morning'.

Blaine laughed, gave a big yawn and stretched out his back, giving a happy sigh when it popped. Kurt raked his eyes down Blaine's chest as he stretched - there were some nail marks that he left last night, he felt his blush darken and realized that they were both very much naked. Even though Blaine had seen everything last night, he still felt somewhat shy about not being clothed.

Blaine rubbed a hand through his curls " Good Morni-" He was cut off by the phone on the bed side table ringing loudly. Kurt jumped and reached over for it. Picking it up and placing it on his ear he could hear the automated system of the hotel telling him that this was his ten o'clock wake up call. Shit. He had to get to work, there was a new design that he needed to give his approval to before it could be made. Blaine was looking over at Kurt as he hung up the phone. He was not sure what to say or do, this was all very strange.

Kurt rolled back over and looked at Blaine with a light blush on his face " That was my wakeup call" he said and Blaine nodded in understanding. Kurt moved to find his clothes, his pants had somehow made their way over to the chair on the other side of the room. Slipping them on he looked for his shirt unaware that Blaine was watching his every move.

Blaine just stayed in the bed and watched as Kurt started looking for his clothes, the sun shining through the window. The sun light on Kurt's skin made it seem to glow, he looked breathtaking. Blaine wanted to get up and run his hands over the skin that looked so sinful and sweet.

Once Kurt got his clothes on he looked over at Blaine, still in bed, staring at him with eyes showing only pure hunger and want. He could feel himself blushing and shifted from foot to foot, " I have to go to work" He said but didn't move from the spot, Blaine moved to sit up on the bed, keeping the sheet around his waist. " Oh, okay"

The silence stretched between them as they stood there, looking at each other, not sure what to say, but wanting to say so much at the same time. Part of Kurt wanted to stay, wanted to talk about what had happened, crawl back into that warm bed and wrap himself around Blaine. He was late for work, he needed to go. Why was there never a right time for them? " I.. I will see you later, here is my card" He took out his card and placed it on the dresser next to the lamp. " You.. you should give me a call and we should talk" With that he ran out of the room, leaving behind a stunned, naked Blaine looking at the white card on the dresser.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER<p> 


End file.
